


Hi! Hello! Annyeong!

by Maiah4D



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiah4D/pseuds/Maiah4D
Summary: Where Junhoe does an Instagram live





	Hi! Hello! Annyeong!

The phone camera was tapped a few times an a face suddenly came in to view "Is it on? are we guys live?"

 

Junhoe moved the phone back a bit to get the perfect angle for his face, he gaved the camera a big smile when he saw people are coming in for his live. He looked for a place where he can put his phone so he can sit properly. Once he deemed everything is in place he greeted his audience.

 

"Hi ! Hello! Annyeong! as promised from my last tweet. In celebration for my 10 thousand followers in Instagram I will answer your questions as much as I can" he cleared his throat and then looks back at the camera "I waned to show you guys my gratitude for being there for me when I first started posting my photos and poems"

 

When Junhoe looked back at the chat, he can't help but feel grateful for the continues heart reacts and positive chats he's been seeing on his live.

 

 

 

 

>   
>  chanurkey: Congraaaats!! I'm so happy for you!!!
> 
>   
>  Maiah4D: OMG OMG OMG HI!!!!!
> 
>   
>  pandaoneechan: Ohh!!! you said you don;t know how to use IG live before??
> 
>   
>  JunHoe4u: Oppa!! ILY!!!!
> 
>   
>  Nononomino: How is your day????
> 
>   
>  JunJuneeeeeeya: Oppa did you changed your phone already?
> 
>  

 

"Ohhh about this live, Yunhyeong hyung and Nani hyung helped me on how this thing works" Junhoe scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Junhoe clapped his hands and rubbed them together "So now that I finaly figure how this works, I will now asnwer your questions in one hour okay? I need to get ready for somehting after" Junhoe said as he leaned down near the camera to read the questions. "Ohhhhh as for my phone, Yes! this is a new one" Junhoe was startled at the comments of his viewers "Yah! stop calling me out! who wouldnt do that to their phone if they know it's water ressistant?"

 

 

 

 

> Ikonics: HAHAHA Oppa don't wash your phone again with soap
> 
>   
>  Fangirlxxz: HAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAA I'm still crying over that
> 
>   
>  ForeverJune: Im stanning a crackhead T_T
> 
>   
>  Juneeeyaaaa: Wait! what happened?
> 
>   
>  Junehoesvoice: Oppa dropped hi phone in the toilet and when he
> 
> realized it's still working he washed it with soap
> 
>   
>  Nononomino: The phone didn't restart again
> 
>   
>  Maiah4D:AHAHAHAHHAA I love me a dumbass

 

 

Junhoe pouted at the camers "So... are you guys done laughing at my missery" Junhoe sulked

 

 

 

 

> Ravvvvii: We're just kidding oppa don't sulk!!
> 
>   
>  jenny1232: Yeah!! we love you okaay!
> 
>  

 

  
"So now that you guys had your fun. Let's officially start this. Please comment down your question and I will try to answer as many as I can okay??"

 

 

 

 

 

> Maiah4D: OMG 1 hour.. wait my mind went blank
> 
>   
>  kookoobop: OMG wait what to ask?
> 
>   
>  Ravvvvii:wait im crying I forgot the thing I always wanted o ask you
> 
>   
>  JunHoe4u:OPPPPPAAAAAA why are you so perfect!!!
> 
>  

 

  
Junhoe looked at the comments flooding in the screan and tried to look for questions amidst the panic of his viewers. Junhoe can't help but give them a hearty laugh, the comments really get to him. In a way he can relate to them. He didn't actually expects to have fans of sort, one day he just started doing Instagram, he posts his posts, food and sometimes pictures that are taken of someof his friends. He doesm't really have a solid contect unlike Yunhyeong who is a food Vlogger or Chanwoo who is a game streamer. He just posts anything that he likes.

 

"Guys please bear with me okay? since I'm new to this I'm kinda nervous, this is my first time filming for anything unlike my friends and I get distracted a lot" Junhoe clapped his hand "Okay let's begin"

 

 

 

> pandaoneechan: By friends? do you mean Yunnie and Chanu?
> 
>   
>  jenny1232: Oppa will you guest at their videos soon?
> 
>   
>  ioknics: Oppa don't be nervous, you speak very well! can you sing for us?
> 
> Fan4real: I still can't believe how handsome you are hhhhhhh

  
Junhoe reads the comment the best as he can, "Oh you want me to sing? what do you guys want to hear?"

 

 

> ioknics: OMFGGGG HE NOTICED MEEEEEE IM READY TO DIE!!
> 
>   
>  JunHoe4u: Sing Tendae!!!!
> 
>   
>  ForeverJune: Please cover one of Bobby's new song!
> 
>   
>  jenny1232: I came bac what did I miss???
> 
>   
>  Nononomino: Oppa you cover a lot of Bobby's songs are you a fan?
> 
>   
>  Maiah4D: IN LOVE PLEASE!!!

 

 

"Hahaha yes I'm a fan and I really love his new album Love and Fall. Please do give it a try if you haven't read it yet" Junhoe looked closely at the comments "Well Maybe I could sing a bit of Tendae" Junhoe cleared his throat "okay ready" He the nodded to the camera

 

>   
>  _"Girl I wanna get to know ya know ya_  
>  _as a girl not a friend_  
>  _Light my fire that died down my baby_  
>  _light my fire, my baby_
> 
> _Baby you set me on fire_  
>  _I miss you today_  
>  _It would be nice if I was with you_  
>  _I wouldn't be lonely"_

 

After Junhoe finished singing a few lines he looked back to the camera "I'm sorry guys, my throats is really not in condition right now, I was sick a few days ago"

 

> Maiah4D: I can die now tyvm
> 
>   
>  Juneeeyaaaa: Oppa you really sound great how are you feeling now???
> 
>   
>  Junehoesvoice: I love your voice!!
> 
>  
> 
> JFaith65: Did your boyrfiend took care of you?
> 
>   
>  peach: Omo oppa has a boyfriend?
> 
>   
>  crazyfanboy: He does have if you look at his old posts

 

"Are you guys more interested on my boyfriend than me?" Junhoe sulked which everyon knew was fake, Junhoe smiled shyly at them "yes he did took care of me and he was really sweet and caring. He's working really hard right now and we're going on a date later" He said excitedly.

 

> Maiah4D: BOYFRIEND TAG!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>   
>  JunHoe4u:YES I PETITION FOR A BOYFRIEND TAG
> 
>   
>  jenny1232: Aww enjoy your date you two!!
> 
>   
>  ioknics: I'm jealous....
> 
>   
>  peach: post what you will wear later!!! I really like your stylw.
> 
>   
>  pandaoneechan: Show us his face next timE!

  
Junhoe reads the comments and sees something in particular "What Boyrfriends tag? hmmmmmm maybe one day. When he's not busy. Okay let's talk about other things, any more questions? we still have time"

> JunHoe4u: Oppa where do you want to travel next??
> 
>   
>  peach: You're so handsome
> 
>   
>  ioknics: ILY!!!!!
> 
>   
>  Panda1123: Be my husband please!!!!!

  
"Oh I see something intereseting, I realy want to travel with my friends hmmm maybe Hawaii?" Junhoe said as he read other comments "Yeahh they say Maui has lots of turtles and my friends loves the ocean.... Oh no I can't swim heheheh"

 

  
"Babe?" A voice from behind Junhoe startled him.

 

When Junhoe turns back the camera shows the lower half of another man leaning on the doorframe.

 

"Oh you're home early" Junhoe said as he waks towards the other man and leans towards him like giving him a kiss.

 

 

> Maiah4D: OMFG!!!! it's the boyfriend!!!
> 
>   
>  peach: Why does he sound familiar
> 
>   
>  jenny1232: I'm trying to see if I have the power to move the camera up from where I am rn
> 
>   
>  crazyfanboy: FUUUUCCCCCk I wanna know who he is

  
"Are you with someone?" the other guy asked "I hear you talking to someone"

 

Junhoe pointed at his phone on the table "I'm doing an IG live right now" Junhoe then encircled his hands around the other guy's waist "You smell good right now baby"

 

>   
>  ioknics: this is how porn start OMFGGGG
> 
>   
>  JFaith65: sadghgkujvkvdklndskas
> 
>  

  
The two couple leaned towards each other to kiss and the other man dipped Junhoe down to deepen the kiss.

 

>   
>  Panda1123: Fhsjdjsalbs BOBBY!!!
> 
>   
>  Maiah4D: im... im .. bye 
> 
>   
>  peach: Holy shit Bobby!!!
> 
>   
>  ForeverJune: Holyshiiiittt
> 
>   
>  jenny1232: I'm cying11amd assa
> 
>   
>  Nononomino: JUNBOB!!!!!
> 
>   
>  Redkonincs: this is .. omg
> 
>   
>  Pandaoneechan: Now we know why he loves his song hhhhhhh
> 
>   
>  dirtykid: T________T Im so happy mom

  
The Junhoe noticed the phone on his table and immediately grabbed it "Something came up adn I have to go.. BYE!" and then the live has ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thank you for reading this, I was feeling a bit down lately and I did this earlier than what I planned to. Finishing this story made me really happy. Again, thank you for reading this.


End file.
